


Я бы мог тебе сказку на ночь...

by newmarch



Series: Стихи [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: ...рассказать.





	Я бы мог тебе сказку на ночь...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 19.07.14.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений. 
> 
> Слэш и джен (дружба) - одновременно. Кто что увидит. Может, что-то среднее.
> 
> **Посвящается** М.

Я бы мог тебе сказку на ночь  
Рассказать. Вместо сотен слов  
Наиграть, если ты захочешь.  
Ты только скажи мне, Джон.

Или нет, молчи, если легче.  
Можешь лишь головой кивнуть.  
Всё пойму и на всё отвечу,  
Ни на секунду не закрыв Млечный путь

Своей спиной перед взглядом теплым.  
Я уйду с дороги твоей.  
На секунду – подумай, дружище! –  
Я уйду. Просто «раз» – и уйду.

Глаза закрыть можешь тоже.  
Хоть взмахом руки, хоть без него –  
Отошли меня, наверное, дальше.  
Пожалуй, задышишь тогда уже.

Я уйду – сам, или с твоей подсказкой.  
Как угодно – всё для тебя.  
Вытащу все свои старые маски –  
Ст _о_ ят, как золото. В нелюбви. 

Или, может, останься ты сам.  
Не прогоняй; и не выходи из комнаты.  
Я тогда расскажу тебе сказку на ночь.  
И вместо сотен слов будут напевы. 

Наиграю мелодию – чутко.  
Раскалю камин – добела.  
Всего тебя в заботу укутаю.  
Хочешь, Джон? Мне не сложно ведь. 

Я всмотрюсь, клянусь –  
Научусь чувствовать  
Людей других и тебя  
В первую очередь. 

Ты, на самом деле,  
Очень дорог мне.  
И ты первый,  
Кто отправил пьянствовать.

Не в трактиры, не в подворотни –  
На собственной кухне, втихую.  
Наливаю воду в стакан – дрожат руки.  
Вместо алкоголя – сушеные персики. 

Из компании – колбы и плесень.  
Роли песен играют истории.  
И не пьян я вроде бы,  
А в глазах плывет – до головокружения. 

Приходи Джон в гости, пожалуйста.  
Хочешь, торт испеку на радостях?  
Шоколадом полью, с коньяком подам.  
Я умею, честно. Ты не отравишься.

Потом выпьем чаю крепкого.  
Пусть на зубах скрипит своей горечью.  
Я принесу тебе плед – шерстяной  
И в полосочку. Да не замерзнешь ты!

Не смотри так, Джон.  
Это странная живая неискренность.  
Что ты, что я – ходим близко так,  
Задеваем плечами и прячемся.

На свет – не выходим.  
Кругами пыль мечется.  
По углам разрастаются тени.  
Мы с тобой – разошлись. Давно уже.

Но ты приходи. Или я приду.  
Ты, тогда уж, не прогоняй меня.  
Можешь дверь не открыть, чтоб не мучиться,  
Если тебе впустить меня тягостно.

Я в окно не полезу, правда, Джон.  
Что ты думаешь – я ещё не отдурачился?  
Хватит. Уже всё становится  
Снегом растаявшим и ветром холодящим.

А душу? Может, душу примешь?  
Вместо торта, и пледа, и музыки?  
Сказку на ночь послушаешь?  
О, Джон… Где я сейчас? И где ты?

Нет, правда. Дурить нам с тобой хватит.  
Давно пора бросить ребячество.  
Нам друг без друга – только с ума сходить;  
Исполнять мелодии вместо нот – по словам.


End file.
